Conventionally, a surgical microscope in which a microscope for observing an eye can be directed toward an arbitrary position and direction three-dimensionally, has a configuration including axes dedicated for movement and direction change (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2003-111776).
In addition, in an ophthalmic apparatus incorporating a laser irradiation optical system for ablating a cornea for refractive surgery, a laser irradiation end is provided beneath a microscope since it is necessary to perform laser irradiation while observing an eye (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei09-149914). In order to move the laser irradiation end, this apparatus has a slide arm movable horizontally, and an arm tip portion movable vertically on which the microscope is placed. In the apparatus, the microscope and the laser irradiation end have degrees of flexibility in three-axis directions of horizontal directions and a vertical direction.